Hackers
by AM Inuzuka
Summary: A pair of kids are able to hack into Section 9, is it a good thing or a bad thing?


"Section 9?" a girl sat in front of her computer and there were a lot of wires around the room, a few more computers and a tv screen hooked up to the computer. The girl was wearing a black tank top with the words "Prohackers, beware" across the center and red camo shorts. She had short black hair, her eyes were covered by a eyewear for video games but she had fixed it to work for hacking and diving into computers.

Her brother walked into the room then sat down in front of another computer, then picked up a controller and slided on his own set of eyewear. His hair was black like his sister's but was much shorter so he wore a black beanie over. He wore blue jean shorts and a gray sleeveless shirt.

"Should we hack into the cameras or something?"

"Done, cameras 1-4 are on the tv, 4-8 are on the right computer screen. I'm working on hacking into the other cameras" she said, setting a keyboard on her lap. "how many other cameras?"

"a good 100"

"wow" he opened up a building map on a computer screen between their computers. The two looked at the screen, then he selected a section of the building. "Can you tell me whats in this room?" he asked as she typed quickly "Tachikoma, robotics, mostly."

"Sweet" he said wanting to hack into a tachikoma. "Well, you know what I'm hacking into"

"We might want to send a F.A.L.S.E. V.(Fake, Auto, linking, Stupid, English,Virus) so that we can hack into easier tomorrow"

"Section 9 is pretty good at hacking and diving. Sending them a virus, they would follow the trail right back to us. Its now or never." he said wanting to get in and out without being too noticed.

(4 hours later, about noon)

The door was wide open as a boy, their younger brother walked in. "Cool show" he said before sitting down infront of one of the computer screens showing big blue spider robots talking together, The boy was their eight year old brother, Ken. His brown hair had never been cut and his white shirt had dirty and green stains over it, while his brown baggy pants were ripped.

Ichiro, was controlling a tachikoma, making it dance the Rain Dance. Ken laughed at the tachikoma as Ai continued to hack into the section 9's account to steal their money. Not their best idea but they would only take a few thousand bucks for medication and stuff that their family needed. "hey ken, want to play the game with me?" Ken ran over to his brother who handed him some smaller eyewear and a controller. "This is a cool game Ichiro" he smiled "as the tachikoma he was controlling did the chicken dance. Ai smiled at the two then hack into the speakers, The chicken dance song started playing, and the tachikoma, Ichiro was controlling joined in with the other tachikoma. She looked at a computer screen to see a purple haired woman walking to the hanger, where they were dancing, followed by a big white haired man. Neither looking all that happy.

"Whats going on?" he said holding back a laugh. "Keep them busy, while I finish up" Ai said as a program started up. The program would hopefully hack into section 9 mainframe so that they could do whatever they wanted to do for the time.

"Any tachikoma dancing will be in big trouble unless they stop" the woman said, the two tachikomas continued dancing "this is fun major, why don't you join in?" The big man laughed lightly not seeing that the speakers had been hacked into as well.

The brother pulled the eyewear up and rubbed his eyes "Maybe Taro and So would like to play too" he set the eyewear down and walked out of the room. His older sister looked at him as she studied at the table in the dinning room/kitchen. "Hey Haruko" he said, she was 15 years old and worked most of the day during the summer while watching her younger brothers and sisters. Her hair was blonde and long, normally up in a ponytail. She wore a white tank top and a black skirt, as she glared at him. "So Ichiro" she looked down at her book "hacking?" he opened a small frig and took out a soda, then took a bag of chips out of the cabinet. "No, we're just playing a game" he poured the chips into a bowl. "If you see Cara or the twins, ask them if they would like to join us" he asked as he walked out of the room

"Okay, just don't get caught"she said going back to her studying. Two boys, ran into the house, "we want to play" they yelled running into the room after him. Their hair was brown and their skin was tan, they wore blue jeans and one was wearing a red shirt unlike the other twin who was wearing a blue shirt.

"you two need to be careful" Ai said as she sat in front of the computer screen waiting for it to crack the code. The four boys sat in front of two computer screens as they conrtrolled the tachikomas.

"Join in my brothers!" said one tachikoma as it danced.

"I order you four to stop dancing" the major yelled at them.

"No way major, this is too much fun" _they're going to be sent back to the lab for this one_ the major thought, pissed that they weren't following orders. The hackers had hacked perfectly without being traced or leaving a trail behind, as a bell on Ai's computer ringed. "Yay!" she jumped up "we're directly connected to the mainframe."

"Good job sis!" Ichiro said, smiling. She set the eyewear on the floor. "I'm going to let Maami and Katsu watch from their room" she said as she picked up a tv and a cable. As Dawn walked into the room, she had dark red hair and was wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts. "Need some help?"

"Yea" she handed Dawn the tv and the two walked into another room nearby where two kids were sleeping, atleast until they walked in and set up the tv.

"You two would like this show" She turned on the tv as the two kids, who were sleeping in the same bed 5 minutes earlier sat on the bed. One was a boy Katsu, his hair was black and wore a black shirt and green shorts. The other as a smaller girl, Masami, her hair was black like her brother's and wore a white dress, more for sleeping in then playing in. The two had been sick for awhile so they didn't get to play much.

They laughed as the eight tachikomas danced the chicken dance. When she walked back into the room she started up the money transfer, and soon the section 9 was missing 100 thousand dollars, while section's computers still said that they had the money. At 6 pm Ichiro and Al kicked their siblings out of the room then hacked off in seconds. Making the section think that it was just a mainframe problem and the tachikomas were just crazy robots. They were never there.

(two months later)

A tachikoma stood outisde the house waiting, while the major and Batou crawled into the small house. It was nearly 1 am and the Major was in a room where two girls and a boy were sleeping, they were much older then the kids that were sleeping in the room Batou walked into.

_Whats up with all these kids? _He asked himself as he walked out of the room.

_Sixteen total _the Major said as she walked up to a door then quietly opened it to see the two hackers, 10 computer screens and a few tv screens. She looked at the girl, sleeping in a bed across from another bed where the other hacker was sleeping. The major point a gun at the back of the girl hacker's head.

"Are you the hacker that hacked into the section 9 mainframe?" the major asked quietly as Ichiro poked Batou in the back with his finger, hopefully batuo would believe him to have a gun. _Drop your gun or i'll shoot _Batou turned to see no one.

"I got you good" the boy said sitting in the bed smiling, a keyboard was sitting in his lap. His sister was laughing from under the covers.

"Yea we're the hackers, but my sister was the that hack into the mainframe" he said trying to stay out of trouble. "Your the one that was playing with the tachikomas!"

The major grabbed the girl's arm then pulled her off the bed

"You shouldn't hack into other poeple's stuff" the major said. Ai had never been yelled at. Not by their parents, Akio or Haruko, it was weird that someone she didn't even know why she was yelling her.

"I'm sorry" Ai said, looking up at the major. The major saw them as kids that were good hackers, she still had to bring them back to section 9, the others would get a good laugh out seeing that two kids hacked in section 9's mainframe and the tachikomas. "Get dressed we have to go back to headquarters" the two nodded and started getting dressed as a guy walked into the room, he was a good 6 feet tall, short black hair and green eyes. He was woken up by them being so loud so he was wearing a long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a unasking tone.

"Dad, we were caught" Ichiro said as he buttoned some blue jeans on him.

"We hacked into their mainframe, it was fun"

He smiled "taking my kids?"

"They hacked into government computer system." The major said. "Ah, thats not very good" Ai and Ichiro stood, ready to go as he walked back into his room to sleep.

"Lets go" Batuo and the major led them out the house then into a black van. The black van drove for an hour till it stopped at the Section 9 headquarters.

"okay you two out" the major said as she and Batuo took them inside. They walked into a large room with a round couch and yellow carpet, there was a big tv against the wall. A man with brownish blonde hair, wearing a brown suit sat on the couch and looked at them, surprised. "I thought you went to get the hackers?" he asked as he stood up. "We did Togusa"

Ichiro looked at him then smiled "we hacked into section nine's mainframe and into the tachikomas" he said, sounding proud.

"No way"

"Hacked into my eyes" Batuo said, standing behind the kid. "

Yup"

Togusa looked at the two still surprised that a couple of kids were playing with the tachikomas after hacking into the mainframe, and still were able to hack into Batou's eyes.

A much older man, with white hair and a dark blue suit walked into the room then up to them "these are the hackers?" he asked, not sounding like he was really asking. Unlike Tagusa, he didn't seem surprised. "Yes Chief" the major answered. He wanted the hacker to join section 9 and be on their side so that they could use them for future missions and making section 9 less hackable.

_Two kids hacked into section 9, thats not good. _

"You two also took 100 thousand dollars from the account, thats stealing, a crime. We should send you two to jail" he said.

"What if we fix section 9 so that its harder to hack" he offered.

"And we could keep the money and no one hack into section 9's mainframe or the tachikomas" she said, they needed the money and no way the chief want to be hacked into again.

There was a long silence as the chief thought about the idea, "Tagusa call their parents, they'll be staying here for awhile"

"Don't worry Chief we'll make section 9 hackproof!" Ai said. Batou lead them to a control room then to the bay, where the tachikomas were _sleeping. _The chief wanted someone watching them.

"So whats their number?" Tagusa asked "there is no number, in the morning go to their house and tell their parent" the major said, giving him more work.

By noon the next morning the two hackers had fallen asleep in a small wire filled hallway. The Wires were the network, the computers, the robots everything that kept section 9, in tip top shape. Tagusa was stand outside of their house then knocked on the front door. A little girl with long dark black hair answered the door. She was wearing a blue skirt and a white t-shirt. "Is your mother or father home?"

_She probably isn't older then my daughter _

She nodded before a much older girl walked over to her "you can come in" she lightly smiled. Unlike the little girl or the two hackers, her hair was blonde and she looked American. She walked away and Tagusa walked into the house, two boys were playing a game infront of a tv while two young kids, that were both wearing diapers but one was a few months older, were building a tower of blocks. The house was small, and Tagusa could see a man sleeping in a chair at the table while a girl sat across from him, studying.

"Hey lazy, wake up" she gently shook the man awake. "Someone is here to talk to you" he stood up slowly waking up. He was the same man from last night, but in the sun he looked much younger then in the dark. He looked at tagusa then stuck out a hand

"I'm Akio" Tagusa gently took the hand then shook it "Im Tagusa, I was sent here to talk to you about your kids. Al and Ichiro" The girl who was studing stood up then walked away "sit down" he sat back down at the table and Tagusa soon did too.

"You know that they aren't my real kids? Well none of these kids are"

"So where are their real parents?"

"Who knows, I found them on the street five years ago. Their parents didn't go looking for them or anything so they stayed here. If their parents do find them then i'll give them back."

"You are their adopted father?"

"Yup, they're my family. My younger sister is the only person here that i'm blood related to."

Tagusa looked around the house, the house wasn't the best but the kids seemed to like living here. "How many are here?"

"15, counting myself" Tagusa looked at him surprised. "My parents weren't good parents and beat me up a lot, so I ran away when I was 16. My sister ran away a month later, we found this house and made it our home. We would take in any kid we found after that, including Ai and Ichiro"

"Who, hacked into a government mainframe. Right now they're making the system hackproof. So they might be out for a while." Tagusa said before standing up.

"Okay" he stood up "it was nice to meet you Tagusa"

"Nice to meet you too, bye"

"bye" Tagusa walked out of the house.

* * *

**Pretty crazy, well my fingers are about to be attacked by my bird so i'll write some more later**...maybe 


End file.
